happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Sucker for Love, Pt. One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 17:34, 26 May 2009 thanks thanks for editing my Personalities page. (SplendidHTF 02:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC)) It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009!(Gala0008 03:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Hi His new name is I love splendid. (Gala0008 21:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) On the HTF Social, please be a member of this site please be a member of the HTF social please. It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join the roleplay! it ends 25 september 2009 2:26 pm! I have no reason. I'm Making a roleplay blog. i used happy tree friends wikia blogging creator to make the roleplay. this is the poster is there the roleplay. ? you're name is mectrix2000 (or mectrixctic.) but because your name is: im a da bomb? What! please get out of sleep and contribute too much. now! HTF Fanon Wiki Yeah, i suppose i better own up now, when you sent me that message a while back, i did kind of ignore it because i'm not normally too much into making my own HTF content (maybe one day i might), however, i did decide to make a related sites section on the main page, and among all of the official sites, i thought that maybe the Fanon Wiki deserved a spot, because i have recently found many editors coming on here just to spam their OCs all over the mainspace, so even if i don't feel much for Fanon, i think there may be others who will. And sorry for ignoring the message, the Fanon Wiki is still in it's infancy, it's going to need all the help it can get, i also don't mean that spammers deserve to be on the wiki, i feel, it being a Fanon Wiki, maybe they'll go on there and put up their custom content where it's supposed to be. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: HTF Fanon Wiki I must ask, what did you mean by, "I think we shouldn't reference episodes for realism's sake", i mean, i did just check the rules, and i am a little perplexed. I just want to clear this up: on the Fanon Wiki you say what IS allowed is custom characters and episodes, but don't reference them in real HTF episodes, and also don't put canon characters in permanent relationships (which i can understand to an extent, because if that was allowed, that would probably 75% - 90% of the Wiki's content), am i right in thinking this? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Still Lost Sorry if i'm sounding like an uber moron, but i am still lost. I think i'm confused on what the Fanon Wiki is for, am i right in thinking it IS allowing people to put OCs (among other things) on there, but they are also allowed to mess (lacking a better word) around with the canon characters' background as well? A bit like making their own personal canon. I've probably still got this hugely wrong, haven't i? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, i think i've got it now, people can (more or less) do what they want with any OCs or custom episodes, but with canon characters, they can only put down any future ideas or VERY minor past details, seeing as their past could probably be easily sussed out from the articles on this Wiki. And people aren't allowed to do a whole family idea (i assume this is because it may detract on the individuals themselves and what they would contribute to the episodes), otherwise it sounds like a cartoon Soap Opera. :P View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Sucks! Hey Mectrixctic, I noticed you on the Frozen Apples wiki a while back. So here are some anti-Twilight videos I found on the internet...Anyway enjoy!Wikiguy 00:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) thumb|400px|rightthumb|400px|rightthumb|300px|left Fanon Well, even tho i know about it's existance, i'm not much into joining it. Don't ask me why, eh... I dunno, my religion does not let me or what. WardenerNL 8:39, 25 Apr, 2010 Edit articles so more I love you HTF Fanon wiki buddy aka Mectrixctic, you're right all about the wounds you did on the Graham non HTF-canon article page, it needs to be deleted and take more of this good, i want to join in. Peace Out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 16:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC)